La vida robada de Bree Cullen Tanner
by Marie Vilwazh
Summary: Felix Vulturi está a punto de matar a Bree, pero alguien los detiene; Los Cullen. Los Vulturis se marchan del lugar disgustados por no deshacerse de nadie en ese día. Bree no encuentra la diferencia entre haber muerto o seguir viva. Piensa que Diego murio
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**_

Es verdad. Cuando sabes que vas a morir: Ves toda tu vida pasar por tus ojos. Es como un simple y rápido relámpago. Aun para mí, no siendo humana.

Desde un principio, tuve por seguro que iba a morir.

Normalmente, cuando estamos en una situación bastante peligrosa y mala, solo nos limitamos a pedir una segunda oportunidad, solo pensamos en que no hemos aprovechado nuestra vida como deberíamos y queremos volver el tiempo atrás para empezar de nuevo.

Pues yo no.

¿Y Diego? ¿Qué paso realmente con Diego?

Si es que estos vampiros de ojos amarillos me iban a "educar" ¿Qué caso tenia eso para mí? Tenía demasiado claro que no quería sentir ese fuego en mi cuerpo, no quería sentir más dolor; Solo por eso no quería morir. Pero si me mantenía vivía: Seguiría sintiendo dolor. Porque me haría falta algo. Me haría falta Diego.

Riley nos mintió a todos, e iba a morir en este preciso momento por causa a él, pero eso en realidad no importaba mucho para mí. Mato a Diego, lo apreciaba y aún así lo mato.

_"Vuelve a casa, escóndete detrás de Fred y actúa como si no supieras nada. Yo estaré ahí mismo, detrás de ti." _Me había dicho Diego la última vez que nos miramos, a pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras. Tenía la esperanza de volver, "_Yo estaré ahí mismo, detrás de ti"._ En este estúpido instante, no lo estaba.

_"Diego quería que te dijera algo. Para mí no tenía mucho sentido, pero dijo: "Cuéntale a Bree que ya tengo el saludo, que se lo enseñare dentro de cuatro días, cuando nos veamos". No tengo ni idea de a qué se refería. ¿Significa algo para ti?"_ Riley… ¿Acaso me dijo eso para burlarse de mí? Era claro que esperaba algo de mí, por eso me alentaba tanto con solo nombrar a Diego.

_"No lo rechaces aún Bree. Es el mejor, como te dije. Dale una oportunidad."_ Claro, como si no lo hubiera matado ¡Aún diciendo que era el mejor!

Ojala nos hubiéramos largado Diego y yo juntos. Y si no fuera así: Ojala y yo no hubiera sido tan estúpida como para venir a este claro y ver como destrozaban a todos los de mi aquelarre. Y después, sentir como me destrozaban a mí. Me debí largar con Fred.


	2. Chapter 2

**No sé por qué demonios lo hiciste, pero me salvaste**

-Encárgate de eso, Félix -Dijo Jane con indiferencia y con un gesto del mentón hacia mí-. Quiero volver a casa.

-No mires -Susurró el pelirrojo.

Y cerré los ojos.

En realidad este chico paso a ser mi mejor amigo, no uno de ellos.

Diego no era mi amigo, hasta este momento entendí que, desde que lo conocí; Nunca lo fue. Se preocupo por mí desde el primer momento en que cruzo palabra conmigo. Diego fue mi compañero, duro poco, pero es lo que fue.

Y si esos tales "Vulturis" me mataban ahora mismo -Que era totalmente seguro y afirmado -, Pues que verdadera lástima por ellos. Eso nunca fue ley, solo ganas de destruir a los demás. Solo demostraban que eran unos verdaderos monstruos, aun mas monstruos que mi reciente acabado aquelarre. Solo así demostraban que nunca amaron. Y nunca nadie los amara. Solo alguien de su propia carnada. Solo deseaba con todo mi corazón que esos raros de ojos amarillos, el pelirrojo en este caso, me hubiera escuchado con más atención. Los encapuchados tenían un muy especial interés por ver destruida a toda esa familia. Por eso se lo permitieron con fecha límite a nuestra creadora, Victoria.

Sentí como ese tal Félix, me sujeto fuertemente el cuello.

Listo. Esto era todo. Ahora era mi hora de morir. Como mi Diego.

Vaya… Qué raro, nunca pensé en Diego como "_mi" _Diego. Bueno, tal vez eso sería porque estaba ya a punto de morir. La gente se sensibiliza un poco cuando la muerte está por llegar ¿No? Al menos en mi último segundo seguiría pensando en él.

_Diego. Diego. Diego. Diego. Diego. Diego…_

-¡Esperen! -Grito alguien. Abrí los ojos de golpe y la humana, Bella, miraba con odio a los Vulturis. Especialmente a Jane. Pero no fue ella quien grito, fue el pelirrojo, y me miraba con interés -. No tan rápido… No pueden matarla, aún no. Ella… Está en deuda conmigo. Yo quiero acabarla.

Claro que no, yo no estaba en deuda con él. No directamente. Había pensado con anterioridad que estaba en deuda con el por qué mato a Victoria y a Riley, pero eso no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Tal vez el si se lo tomo enserio. Vaya. En fin… Qué más daba. Ya no me interesaba que fuera él quien acabara conmigo. Solo quería que quien lo hiciera ¡Lo hiciera YA!

Félix seguía apretándome el cuello pero aun no actuaba. Jane rio amargamente y miro al pelirrojo con arrogancia.

-No estás en condiciones de pedirnos nada. En el momento en que nosotros queramos, podemos acabar con… -Miro a la humana con fastidio-. No damos segundas oportunidades.

-Ya lo sé, eso lo dicen siempre. Pero nadie le ha dado ni una sola oportunidad a Bree -Replico el pelirrojo. Al parecer si quería mantenerme viva.

-Creí que querías acabar con ella.

-Primero hablaremos, si no responde directamente mis preguntas: Acabare con ella en la primera vacilación de su parte -Dijo el vampiro demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

-No -Decidió Jane sin siquiera pensarlo-. ¿Félix…?

El vampiro este me levanto del piso y con las dos manos agarro mi cráneo, ¿Iba a dolerme más que lo del brazo? Ya tenía por seguro que sí.

-Jane… -Dijo el pelirrojo con lentitud, mirándola ya con ira-. Es cierto, no la voy a matar. Pero no tengo especial interés ni intención de ir hasta Italia y hablar con Aro de ciertos… comportamientos tuyos fuera su vista. Y no estoy hablando de lo que paso hace pocos días. Puesto que estoy seguro de que él se alegraría con aquel resultado. Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando. Lo mismo digo para tu hermano. Ahora veo que los Vulturis no tienen tanta reputación como lo demuestran ahora. Al menos ya tengo por seguro que hay miles de secretos y que no hay… demasiada información entre ustedes como se debe, ¿O me equivoco? Es por eso que nunca dejas que Aro te toque ¿verdad? Ni a ti ni a tu hermano.

Jane miro al vampiro pelirrojo con repentino nerviosismo, pero rápidamente disfrazo su cara y opto por parecer más relajada. El chico que estaba a un lado de ella, no supo cómo actuar y solo alzo las cejas, preocupado.

-Todas las mentes engañan. -Dijo ella con elegancia, lentamente.

-Bien sabemos que la tuya no -Se apresuro a decir el pelirrojo -. Porque si nos paramos a pensar un rato. Todo tiene tanta lógica. Pero solo si lo pensamos desde tu punto de vista… demasiado interesante.

-No me interesa lo que puedas hacer o decir. No eres tu quien manda.

-De acuerdo. Está bien, pero antes de que acabes con ella, debo confesarte que tiene un don. ¿No es así Alice? ¿No es lo que acabas de ver hace unos minutos? Es por eso que considere conservarla como de nuestra familia. Aun no lo ha puesto en práctica, ni siquiera sabe que lo tiene, ni sabe de qué se trata, pero será un buen don. No sería justo tirarlo a la basura.

¿Yo? ¿Un don? Increíble, imposible. Dos segundos después caí en la cuenta de todo: Yo no tenía ningún don en verdad, el pelirrojo lo estaba inventando todo, había dicho que la tal Alice había visto eso. Pero no había forma de comprobarlo ni de desmentirlo.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que miraste? -Le pregunto Jane a la que se suponía, se llamaba Alice.

-Ella… Su mente procesa demasiadas cosas, es lista, observadora. Captara todo y lo analizara a su modo y en menos de un segundo tendrá solución a eso. Pero no sucederá ahora, aun falta tiempo. Eso fue lo más simple de explicar que he visto -Le informo la chica menuda, Alice.

La poli vampírica llamada Jane, miro al pelirrojo, luego a mí y su mirada se quedo después fija en Bella, vaya que si quería aniquilarla, y rápido. Se notaba que le estaba empezando a fastidiar la situación. Así que respondió tratando de sonar indiferente. Claro que nadie se lo trago. Al menos yo no.

-Si la dejamos libre, pero venimos y vemos que la muchacha sigue siendo humana… No me va a interesar en absoluto lo que puedas llegar a decir. Ya no habrá más oportunidades. ¿Bree? -Yo voltee a mirarla instantáneamente, con miedo. Su voz no confirmaba seguridad-. Es mejor que pongas en práctica ese don tuyo, tal vez vengamos a visitarte a ti también. Seria _grandioso _observar tu don. Ya puedes tener una ligera idea de lo que sucederá si nos decepcionas.

Jane le hizo un gesto a Félix para que se fueran y este me dejo caer bruscamente en el piso. No mire por donde se fueron. Puse rápidamente las manos sobre mi garganta, masajeándola, y pensar que estuvo a punto de arrancármela.

Entonces… ¿Ya? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Así de fácil, de sencillo? ¿No iba a hacer falta una pelea?

Mire incrédula al pelirrojo, pero él no me miraba a mí. Todos los vampiros restantes miraban por donde se acababan de ir los Vulturis, con los ojos entrecerrados. Lu humana si me miraba. Casi podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿Es que acaso no me temía en absoluto? Yo ansiaba con toda el alma bebérmela y ella simplemente estaba feliz porque no me hubieran matado.

El pelirrojo me miro repentinamente, con el ceño fruncido y frustrado. Aun con la ira reflejada en sus ojos.

-Si no cambias idea respecto a Bella, creo que yo si cambiare de idea respecto a ti.

-Lo siento… -Murmure.

Era cierto, el tenia razón; Me acababan de salvar y ahora que estaba a salvo, solo pensaba en… Ultimadamente había dicho "Lo siento" más veces de las que jamás imagine decir en un día.

Mi garganta empezó a arder con más intensidad y yo voltee hacia otro lado para no ver a la chica. Ignorando su dulce y delicioso _aroma_…

-¿Carlisle? -Dijo el pelirrojo -. Creo que deberían llevarla de caza, está demasiado sedienta. Yo llevare a Bella con… -Dicho esto la chica abrió los ojos como platos, como si acabara de acordarse de algo. Miro al pelirrojo con demasiada tristeza y después miro el piso.

Segundos después yo también recordé que por escasos dos minutos me había olvidado de algo, o mejor dicho; Alguien.

Vacile un poco, pero me arme de valor y mire con tristeza a todos los vampiros restantes.

-¿Y para que me salvaron? -Les replique repentinamente desde mi sitio, ignorando con todas mis fuerzas el ardor insoportable de mi garganta -. ¿Para qué demonios les voy a servir si no es para darles lastima? ¡Mato a Diego! ¿Yo para que quiero esta tercera vida con ustedes si no es para estar con él?

Todos -excepto el pelirrojo -Me miraron confundidos, preparados para cualquier tipo de ataque de mi parte.

-¿Quién es Diego? -Le susurro Bella al pelirrojo, un poco aterrada.

-Su… Su compañero. -Le dijo él-. Riley lo mato días antes de la lucha. O al menos eso cree ella.

"O al menos eso cree ella"

Jasper apareció de repente a lado mío, seguía sin aprobarme. Pero eso que importaba ahora. Si no me había matado antes, no tenia por que hacerlo ahora. Mientras se llevaran a la humana todo estaba seguro. No quería dejarme llevar de repente por su dulce aroma y acabar con ella, aunque lo más seguro es que toda la familia me destrozara antes de estar si a caso cinco metros cerca de ella. Mire a Jasper con todo el dolor que tenía en mi corazón a causa de la muerte de Diego, y de repente el pareció sentirlo también. ¿Acaso lo conmovió mi aspecto? Un segundo después se relajo, y yo también lo sentí. No es como si él y yo fuéramos almas gemelas ¿O sí? Sentíamos lo mismo. Pero no nos atraíamos ni nada parecido. Ahora ambos estábamos relajados.

El pelirrojo se rio por lo bajo y yo lo mire confundida.

-Yo soy Edward -Me dijo él, todos los vampiros -excepto Jasper- se pusieron a lado del pelirrojo, es decir; Edward-. Ya comprobaste que yo puedo leer la mente. A Bella obviamente ya la conoces también. Por ahora es humana pero es inmune a muchos de nuestros dones. Este de aquí se llama Emmett, no tiene ningún don en especial, supongo que es el más fuerte de todos nosotros. Ella, es Alice. Alice puede ver el futuro.

La vampira se acerco a mí con una gran sonrisa y se agacho un poco hacia mi dirección.

-Me da mucho gusto de que hayas sobrevivido y hayas decidido no atacarnos anteriormente, tu don te recompensará todo esto -Me guiño el ojo, se levanto y se incorporo a un lado de Jasper. Tomándolo del brazo.

-Ella -Dijo Edward atrayendo nuevamente mi atención -, se llama Rosalie, al igual que Emmett no tiene un don en especial, tal vez por eso son pareja -Sonrió un poco, pero solo Alice, Esme y Carlisle le siguieron el juego. No me había dado cuenta de que la tal Rosalie, era linda. Era probablemente la vampira más linda -físicamente -de todas las que nos encontrábamos en ese lugar. Aunque Alice y Esme tenían mejor carácter, ya que la rubia me miro con indiferencia y volteo a otro lado. Tal vez la humana fuera agradable, algún día conversaría con ella, pero aquello seria ya que estuviera convertida, claro-. Creo que ya conoces a Esme y Carlisle, ellos son prácticamente nuestros padres. Jasper tiene el don de… -Edward le sonrió a Jasper y luego me miro a mi -. Algún día lo descubrirás.

-Bien… -Murmure por lo bajo. No tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar. Ese insaciable dolor de mi garganta aumentaba cada vez más.

-Bree -Dijo Edward -, debes comprender que nuestro modo de cazar es demasiado distinto a como cazaban ustedes. Nosotros somos _vegetarianos_.

Vegetarianos. No tenía idea de que estaba hablando, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Era ridículo imaginarme a más de siete vampiros alimentándose de verduras.

-Nos alimentamos de animales -Prosiguió Edward riendo-, no de humanos. Es por eso que nuestros ojos son… amarillos.

Ni siquiera suspire de alivio cuando escuche eso y supe que no hablaba de verduras ¿Animales? ¿Enserio? ¿Esto era una broma, o qué?

-Lo siento… -Se disculpo Edward conmigo tras leer mi mente-. Nosotros no pretendemos ser unos "monstruos". No podemos regresar el tiempo atrás para dejar de ser vampiros. Pero como no lo podemos evitar, al menos tratamos de tener conciencia. Te ayudaremos con tu _dieta_, y lo superaras pronto, de eso estoy seguro. Nosotros somos el clan Cullen. Bienvenida a la familia.

Entonces, yo en verdad era una monstruo, un monstruo como esos polis corruptos y encapuchados llamados "Vulturis". Yo mataba gente para sobrevivir. No tenía conciencia. Honestamente todo esto de cazar animales tenía un poco de sentido. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? En fin y al cabo; Era sangre. Aunque no por eso iba a renunciar a la sangre de mejor calidad; De personas. En cuanto tuviera una oportunidad y me dejaran sola, me largaría a Seattle para recuperarme. Pero todo a su tiempo.

Aquí fue cuando me di cuenta de que empezó mi tercera vida. Mi tercera vida como una Cullen más.

Hola hooolaaa. Aquí yo con una historia nueva n.n Ya tenía este y otro capítulo desde que termine de leer el libro, hace aproximadamente un mes, pero por fin me digne a actualizar XD

Bueno _raza_ fanfiction: Mi intención es cambiar un poquito el mal trago de Bree.

Me entristeció que Diego hubiera muerto. Es decir; ¿En verdad murió Diego?

Fue un personaje bastante agradable como para que desapareciera así, me enamore de Diego (No lo pude evitar. XD) Me dio tristeza terminar de leer el libro. Pero ¡Bhaa! Stephenie siempre ha de saber lo que hace ¿Y saben qué? La respeto por eso: ¡Porque NUNCA deja de sorprenderme! Y yo amo las sorpresas no antes vistas.

Bueno, solo espero y no se desesperen hasta que llegue lo mero bueno: ¡El compañero de Bree!

Y obviamente esta de más decirles quien ha de ser. El principio tal vez este medio confuso, pero todo se irá acomodando.

Ah otro detallito: Comenten ;D

Love you raza!

Mary Vilwazh. (No me pongo el apellido de Diego por qué no me lo sé, jiji Pero lo averiguare :P)

Oh (Perdón jiji) el último detalle: Si son fans de los fics de Edward y Bella; Pásense por mi fic "Juego De Novios" Tal vez no se arrepientan ;D

.net/s/6212196/1/Juego_De_Novios

Ahora sí: Es todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**2**

**VUELCO DE ESPERANZA**

¿Que qué tan malo podía ser?

La palabra "Malo" era poco comparado con lo malo que en realidad era. Cazar animales era una de las cosas más estúpidas y ridículas que había hecho. De hecho: ¿Por qué no? Ya tenía una lista de las cosas más estúpidas que había hecho en mi vida como vampira. O _Neófita._

Estupidez numero 1: Aceptar aquella hamburguesa de parte de Riley. Estaba tan hambrienta que ni siquiera me importo que fuera un completo desconocido quien me la ofreciera. Aunque he de confesar que esta estupidez fue antes de ser vampira. Pero fue por esto que paso todo.

Estupidez numero 2: Enamorarme.

Estupidez numero 3: Dejar ir a esa persona. O no marcharme con él a pesar de los inconvenientes, como sea.

Estupidez numero 4: Creer en Riley. Siempre desconfié de él. ¿Pero como no caer en sus trampas, si te da con lo que más te duele? El hablo de Diego. Hablo de que nos veríamos pronto, y nada fue así.

Estupidez numero 5: No seguir a Fred cuando tuve oportunidad. Ahora estaría completamente a salvo. Protegida por él.

Estupidez numero 6: No haberle suplicado a aquel maldito vampiro corrupto y corpulento, que me arrancara la cabeza de una buena vez. Este dolor lo sentiré eternamente. Aquel si acaso lo iba a sentir por escasos diez segundos.

Acababa de cazar un puma, un jaguar o un tigre, no lo sé –Nunca se me dio distinguirlos –aunque no sabía ni una tercia de bien igual que un humano. Me distraje un poco tratando de cazarlo. Esos animales feroces y rápidos te entretienen un buen tiempo. Te hacen pensar en otra cosa que no sea la cruel realidad. También atrape a algunos otros animales, a los cuales no les preste atención. Solo me interesaba la sangre; Si fuese un mini dinosaurio de cinco cabezas, no tendría sentido para mi, a lo mejor ni cuenta me hubiera dado.

Como no quede lo suficientemente satisfecha, me aleje un poco de Esme y Carlisle para ir a casar por mi cuenta. Estaba consciente de que ellos solo iban para vigilarme. No para cazar conmigo. Yo ya tenía bien claro en mi mente dos cosas: Una; Que si quería mantenerme a salvo tendría que permanecer con esta familia, acatando todas sus reglas. Y dos; Que por mi propia seguridad no debería hacer ningún movimiento en falso. Aun no me conocían muy bien. Y en cualquier movimiento de mi parte, ellos actuarían rápido y acabarían conmigo. Y En realidad no tenía especial interés en vivir. Pero preferiría morir por mi propia cuenta. De una manera que yo eligiera. Tal vez después me envenenaría o intentaría cualquier cosa para ya no existir. Pero lo haría yo sola.

De repente capte un olor que no era precisamente apetitoso, pero para que aplacara mi sangre, daba igual. Estaba a escasos kilómetros lejos de mí. Con cada metro que me acercaba el olor era más fuerte. Cada vez era más asqueroso. Me pare en seco. Dejando a un lado por completo de la caza. Por ahora con esos animales que acaba de beberme _tenía_ que ser suficiente. Había asuntos más importantes. Algo asqueroso…

¿Sería posible que Fred sintiera compasión por mí y viniera en este preciso instante para llevarme con él? ¿Ese olor tan asqueroso era de él? ¿Estaba utilizando su don para encontrarme?

Empecé a correr con más intensidad que la de antes, directamente a donde procedía ese olor. Carlisle y Esme aparecieron detrás de mí, asustados. Pero ellos no parecían tan asqueados, parecían familiarizados a lo que sea que estaba cerca de nosotros y que olía horriblemente mal. Yo, en cambio, iba ignorando con todas mis fuerzas el olor a… Perro.

No olía como si fuera un simple cachorrito. Un perro sería incapaz de oler así. Este olor era tan fuerte que no soporte más y deje de respirar por puro instinto. Los dos vampiros seguían siguiéndome.

Escuche muchos aullidos y recordé rápidamente a aquellos vampiros aullantes que había medio oído en la lucha. Tal vez se tratara de ellos.

Se escuchaba como se movían rápidamente, miles de palpitaciones, corazones vivos que latían furiosamente rápido. ¿Más animales? Su corazón no latía como los que acababa de matar por el camino, pero tal vez estos fueran más… Especiales. Más diferentes.

Me quede parada cerca de un árbol con la espalda recargada en este, preparada para lo que fuera. Que Carlisle y Esme no estuvieran tan aterrados como yo y estuvieran más relajados, no quería decir que yo debía bajar la defensa.

De repente, un gran oso feroz apareció frente a mí. Detrás de este había otros dos a cada lado, gruñéndome furiosos. Los mire más atentamente y me percate de que no eran osos. No se parecían en absoluto a un oso, excepto por la grandeza.

Parecían lobos… Lobos exageradamente gigantes. Me miraban con tanta fiereza que me olvide del árbol y quise retroceder unos pasos, al ver que no tenia escapatoria me quede ahí, preparando mi posición de ataque. Gruñéndoles también, pero temerosamente.

-Viene con nosotros –Les Explico Carlisle. ¿Acaso estaba manteniendo una plática con esos animales? Vaya familia vampírica de lunáticos vegetarianos con los ojos amarillos-. Ahora pertenece a nuestra familia. Hablaremos de eso después. Tenemos prisa. Esta de caza. En unos minutos pasare para ver como sigue Jacob. Todo está bien aquí, podemos controlarla. No pensábamos pasar la línea, estábamos a punto de detenerla.

Y como si los lobos le hubieran entendido. Dieron media vuelta y se fueron. Uno detrás de otro.

Después de varios segundos pasados, fui capaz de hablar.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? –Le pregunte aterrada a Carlisle.

-Son hombres lobos –Respondió el vampiro-, nos ayudaron a luchar contra los tuyos. Han venido porque rastrearon tu olor y pensaron que ibas a pasar la línea del trato. Ellos defienden su pueblo.

Así que esos vampiros aullantes no eran vampiros aullantes, si no hombres lobos. Que repugnante, como mi vida. Esto explicaba demasiadas cosas; por eso habían ganado con tanta facilidad, cada uno de esos animales pudo haber acabado con tres de los míos.

-Bien –Dije únicamente, ya no quería hablar con nadie. Solo quería beber sangre para olvidarme de todo.

En realidad no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el día de la lucha. Tal vez una hora, tres días, dos semanas, un mes… No tenía idea de absolutamente nada. Aquel día, cuando acabe de cazar por completo, llegamos a esa enorme casa, en el bosque. Carlisle tenía pensado mostrarme toda la casa, pero yo me limite a preguntarle por mi habitación. Todo era tan diferente a las cabañas donde nos quedábamos con Riley. Había salido ya unas veinte veces a cazar después de la lucha. No sabía qué día era y en realidad no es que tuviera especial interés es saberlo, simplemente sentía que alguien me esperaba fuera de este mundo patético. Tampoco hablaba mucho con nadie. Al parecer todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado en algún asunto… matrimonial. Alguien en la familia estaba a punto de casarse, y, en realidad eso tampoco me importaba. Tal vez fuera esa Rosalie la que se casara con el tal Emmett. O Alice, pude notar que veía a Jasper con un muy buen significado, no había duda de que eran pareja. A lo mejor Esme y Carlisle se iban a casar por segunda vez, quién sabe. No había sabido nada de la humana ni de Edward. No había cruzado palabra con él desde aquel día que me salvo.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Emmett si venían con frecuencia al sótano donde decidí quedarme. Venían a charlar conmigo de no sé qué asuntos aburridos de ellos. Duraban horas hablando ahí, a la nada. Y era a la nada porque yo esta estaba muy en mi mundo, pensando en mis asuntos. Pensando en cualquier otra cosa menos en ponerles atención.

Solo Alice se atrevía a llamarme la atención por mi des educación y solo de vez en cuando lograba estar a punto de hacerme reír. Hasta la fecha seguía con el intento, pero no lo lograba. Ya no me asustaban estos vampiros en absoluto. Y estaba segura de que ellos ya tenían más fe en mí. A lo mejor ya no me creían capas de largarme a media noche para cazar humanos. Aunque si me los encontrara por casualidad, no estoy segura de poder refrenarme.

Empecé a escuchar unos pasos hacia el sótano y me incorpore mejor en mi lugar. Quienquiera que viniera no debía verme ahí, medio tirada con la cabeza mirando al techo. Vacilaron un poco antes de abrir la puerta, entro, pero yo no podía ver quien era porque estaba de espaldas a él, o ella.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Me dijo Alice acercándose a mí.

-Estoy bien –Mentí.

-Bree, tuve una visión –Ah claro. _Allá vamos_… Ya íbamos a comenzar otra vez con sus cuentos aburridos-, y no tiene nada que ver conmigo –Se apresuro a decir ella, parecía preocupada-, ni con nadie de _nosotros,_ tiene que ver _contigo. _

Me voltee rápidamente, buscando su mirada. Me quede realmente sorprendida, me miraba con seriedad y ¡Oh por Dios! tuvo una visión donde me miro. Algo estaba a punto de suceder. Algo nuevo.

-¿De qué se trata? –Le dije sin ninguna vacilación.

Ella si vacilo un poco antes y después de contestar.

-Tu… tu. Creo que decides irte y andar por tu cuenta. Pero te ves asustada, sorprendida. Además te veo acompañada y…–Cambio rápidamente de tema, como si hubiera revelado algo que no debía-. Espero y no sea así Bree. Si otros vampiros te encuentran… Tal vez no sean tan amables. Es demasiado peligroso andar por ahí tu sola… Dime Bree, ¿As considerado irte? ¿As pensado seriamente en eso?

La mire directamente a los ojos. No podía mentirle, pero no entendería mi situación. Sentí que quería decirme algo más.

-Tus ojos ya están obteniendo un dorado lindo –Me dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Bien Bree, no pienses que dejare pasar por alto esta conversación. Hablaremos después, hoy ya es la boda.

Ahora sí; Ya íbamos a los cuentitos. Ya se había tardado.

-¿De quién es la boda? –Le pregunte con indiferencia.

-Bree, te he platicado millones de veces de la boda de Bella y Edward. ¿Es que no pones atención o qué?

-¿La humana y el pelirrojo se van a casar? –Pregunte sorprendida.

Alice rio por lo bajo pero asintió.

-¿Quieres asistir? –Dijo ella con una sonrisa, emocionada. Por un momento creí que iba a dar saltitos; Parecía que iba a dar saltitos. Pero se contuvo esperando mi respuesta.

-No –Siseé rápidamente. Nadie de la familia me perdonaría que arruinara esa boda.

-Oh, bueno. Hablando de eso… Te prevengo que vendrán más vampiros, son familia, son como nosotros. También vendrán varios humanos. Y unos cuantos lobos, creo.

En ese momento sentí que si tuviera un corazón vivo, ahora mismo estaría casi a punto de salirse de mi pecho del miedo. No _podía_, no _debía_: No _quería_ estar aquí para ese momento. Mire con repentino terror a Alice y ella lo capto rápidamente.

-No te harán daño Bree, sabrán que eres de la familia.

Negué con la cabeza desesperada. Si pudiera llorar, en este momento estaría llenando cantaros, pero por el miedo. Me sentía tan desprotegida.

Tan sola.

-No. Yo… No puedo Alice, no sé si podre soportarlo. Esto está siendo demasiado para mí. Debes sacarme de aquí antes de que sea tarde y arruine todo. Piensa en Edward, el me salvo. Gracias a él sigo viva. No puedo permitirme arruinarle todo. ¿Qué tal que no lo resista y termine comiéndome a la mama de Bella, he? ¿O a su abuelo?

-Bella no tiene abuelo. Además, tu no comes… –Dijo ella haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Yo no me reí.

-No estoy bromeando Alice. No lo podre resistir, en cuanto huela que hay muchos humanos por aquí, ¡Maldita sea! estoy segura de que no me podré resistir. He permanecido demasiado tiempo sin beber sangre más que de animales, no de _gente_. Mi fuerza de voluntad se hará pedazos. Debes ayudarme Alice. Por el bien de todos.

Ella se había quedado mirándome, parecía que se compadecía de mí. ¿Quién no me tendría lastima en estos momentos? Su mirada cambio más allá de mi cabeza, estaba demasiado ausente. Concentrada exageradamente en algo. No hacia movimiento alguno, parecía una completa estatua. Mi miedo aumento en progreso.

Alice volvió a la tierra y me miro más preocupada que antes.

-Listo. Has tomado tu decisión. Pero no vas a estar… -Se cayó de repente. Me quede mirándola, esperando a que continuara, ella vacilo. Procesando las palabras que tenía que decirme- Sola. No vas a estar sola Bree. Aun cuando yo no esté a tu lado, estaré contigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí sin creerle ni una sola palabra.

Promesas, palabras, juramentos. Que va, todo se lo lleva el viento.

"_Vuelve a casa, escóndete detrás de Fred y actúa como si no supieras nada. Yo estaré ahí mismo, detrás de ti."_

Esta vampira, más pequeña que yo y de aspecto más frágil que el mío; Me estaba ocultando algo.

…

**Sip! Aquí yo otra vez, espero y les haya gustado el cap y se esperen un poquito para que empiece la mejor parte… No tengo mucho que decir así que espero y comenten.**


	4. Chapter 4

**3**

**Aparición extraña**

¿Habría visto Alice algo tan desagradable que no quería que yo me enterara de ello hasta que me llegara la hora?

-Está bien -Dijo ella más convencida-. Te voy a ayudar. Pero primero tengo que hablar con todos. Tenemos que pensar en lo correcto. Como sacarte de Forks, donde dejarte, ver donde no corres peligro, donde te puedes alimentar bien ¡Dios, tenemos que planear todo y pronto!

Psicópata. Pobre vampira psicópata. Era demasiado alegre, le encantaba andar de un lado para otro, siempre en movimiento. Pero cuando se estresaba… Lo único que a mí se me ocurría correcto era estar bien alejada de ella. Dios no quiera que enloquezca más y que desee desquitar su coraje con inocentes. Como Raoul.

Alice volvió a hablar de repente.

-Tengo curiosidad Bree. ¿Cómo era Diego?

Abrí los ojos como platos en cuanto escuche su nombre. ¿Cuántas veces había hablado de Diego con ellos? ¿Por qué me preguntaba por él? Aun siendo yo vampira, aun siendo una Neófita incluso tal vez más fuerte que Emmett. Me dolía. Dolía escuchar su nombre de otros labios. Como si estuviese vivo.

Y como si hubiera esperanza, Alice hizo que me emocionara ilusionándome con solo preguntarme por él. ¿Y si de verdad estaba vivo?

Imposible. Riley se encargo de matar absolutamente todas mis ilusiones, todas mis esperanzas. Acabo con todo lo que yo alguna vez tuve. Acabo con mi vida, con mi corazón, casi acaba con mi brazo, arraso con todo. Y no solo conmigo. Si no que acabo con las ilusiones de otros veinticinco más. Decepcionante, triste, trágico.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Diego en esto? -Le pregunte fríamente. Nunca debí hablarles de Diego. No, nunca lo hice. Más bien, nunca debí pronunciar a Diego.

-Lo siento -Murmuro Alice -. Es solo que… Sé que lo extrañas, Edward se siente fatal. No lo puede evitar y escucha su nombre en tu mente por lo menos cinco veces en diez minutos. Sé que es difícil Bree. Te prometo que este sufrimiento acabara. _Lo he visto_.

La mire como si me estuviera haciendo una broma. Pero en su rostro no había más que seriedad. Incluso lo veía en sus ojos. Hablaba completamente enserio. Estaba sonriéndome, pero era una sonrisa para alentarme. Yo ya no podía desconfiar del todo de esta familia vegetariana. Era imposible pensar que me iban a decapitar solo porque si. Se preocupaban por mí como nadie, a excepción de Diego, claro. Con el paso de todo este tiempo -Que en realidad no sabía cuánto había pasado -Me di cuenta de que eran de confiar. Siempre que me miraban así no podía evitarlo y terminaba confiando en ellos, cada día más.

Me rendí a portarme hostil con ella; No lo merecía.

-¿Qué quieres saber de Diego exactamente? No existe final más triste que todo esto -Dije evadiendo su explicación de mi mente. No soportaría ilusionarme pensando que todo iba a cambiar y a _mejorar _para que después todo se fuera por la borda y me destrozara por completo.

-¿Sabías que Edward abandono a Bella? -Pregunto Alice con expresión ausente ignorando mi pregunta anterior. Yo reaccione un poco: Si es que el la dejo, ¿Cómo se suponía que ya se iban a casar? ¿Hablaban de otra Bella? La mire completamente sorprendida, pero ni siquiera me dejo responder-: Fue hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de la batalla que creó Victoria contra nosotros. Era su cumpleaños y estaba por abrir ese regalo cuando, de pronto, el papel le cortó el dedo, haciendo que saliera _una_ sola gota de sangre. Jasper no lo pudo resistir ni un segundo y se abalanzo sobre ella. Gracias a la habilidad de Edward pudo leer sus pensamientos y supo un segundo antes lo que pretendía. Edward logro detenerlo, pero empujo tan fuerte a Bella hacia atrás que hizo que se lastimara. Había resistido la gota de sangre, pero después, empecé a oler ese delicioso y apetitoso sabor tan propio de ella y salí huyendo fuera. Fue horrible, y fui yo quien organizo la fiesta y casi obligue a Bella para que asistiera, me sentía fatal por no haber visto nada de lo que se avecinaba. Pero lo hice porque, tú sabes, no siempre tenemos humanos como amigos y que van a cumplir _años_ humanos.

Hizo una pausa, no me miraba pero yo de todos modos asentí, esperando a que continuara. Como ella no siguió hablando yo me vi casi obligada a preguntar:

-¿Qué paso luego? -Intentando mostrar indiferencia y tratando de no sonar ansiosa por saber más.

Dio un respingo y continúo.

-El hecho es que Edward se sintió la peor bestia del mundo entero y días después nos fuimos todos de Forks, dejándola desprotegida, sola y triste. Edward nos hizo prometer que no la molestaríamos y la dejaríamos vivir su vida humana. Y lo hicimos, estuvo libre de los vampiros Cullen hasta ese día que la vi saltando del acantilado. Pensé que Bella había muerto, recuerdo que pensé que si yo fuera humana, en ese momento ya me habría quebrado la cabeza y hubiera llorado unas mil veces por toda la culpabilidad que sentía. Edward estaba demasiado lejos de donde nosotros vivíamos así que no le dije nada. Regrese yo sola a Forks para acompañar a Charlie, el padre de Bella. Pero cuando llegue: ¡Ahí estaba Isabella Swan abrazándome! Sentí un gran alivio, aunque estaba realmente sorprendida. Yo ya daba por hecho que se había suicidado. Después de todo eso, recibí una llamada de Rosalie, comentándome que había hablado con Edward y que le conto de mi visión con Bella. Pero ya era muy tarde porque Rose le dijo a Edward que Bella había muerto. Yo le aclare todo a Rosalie, pero Edward había llamado minutos antes a la casa de Bella, cuando ella estaba charlando con Jacob, uno de los lobos.

Recordé que el día de la lucha, Carlisle les había mencionado algo sobre ese tal Jacob a los lobos. Al parecer andaba por donde quería.

Alice continúo bastante entusiasta por contarme.

-El chico respondió el teléfono y cuando Edward le pregunto por Charlie, Jacob le anuncio que se encontraba en el funeral, ¡Pero estaba en el funeral de un viejo amigo del padre de Bella! Que por casualidad había fallecido justo en esos días. Edward malinterpreto todo y se fue directo a Italia, para que los Vulturis acabaran con él. No quería vivir en un mundo donde no viviera Bella. Bella y yo también fuimos a Italia para rescatar a Edward, lo rescatamos y los Vulturis por poco se comían a Bella, pero todo se relajo cuando se aclaro el asunto y volvimos a casa.

-¿Cómo iban a acabar a Edward? -Pregunte intrigada por saber la respuesta.

-Edward se expondría a la luz del sol, para que los vampiros que lo vieran, lo acabaran antes de que cualquier humano se diera cuenta. Pero Bella llego justo en el segundo exacto antes de que los Vulturis se abalanzaran sobre él.

Debo admitir que me sorprendí un poco. Es decir; No todos los días una humana conoce un vampiro y va a rescatarlo de otros vampiros, eso no sucedía seguido en nuestro mundo.

-Una muy buena historia -Admití.

Alice asintió.

-Y es real. Y sufrieron. Y en ese momento también pensaron que no tendrían un final feliz. Y ahora están a punto de casarse. Las cosas cambian Bree. ¿Pero sabes qué? Siento que esto no es el final feliz de Edward y Bella. Les falta algo más… Esto es un pedazo de su felicidad.

Tres segundos después, caí en la cuenta de a donde quería ir a llegar. Yo ya no era una niña, lo parecía, pero no lo era. No me permitiría esperanzarme de nuevo con nada.

Ni nadie.

Si en mi destino estaba volverme a enamorar, ya tenía por seguro que eso no sería pronto. Tal vez en un milenio, si es que no me mataban antes, o si es que no me mataba yo misma. Pero no ahora, yo era lo suficientemente fuerte para bloquear todos mis sentimientos. Tal vez mi fuerza de neófita no me ayudara en absoluto, pero este tipo de fuerza era diferente. Nunca en mi vida había sentido lo que sea que llegue a sentir por mi compañero Diego, a lo mejor simplemente fue cariño, pero ni siquiera en mi vida humana me encariñe con nadie así, o al menos no lo recordaba.

Era sorprendente que desde aquella vez que le platique a Diego mi vida humana, yo sentía como si hubieran pasado tres años desde mi transformación en lugar de tres meses, lo sentía todo tan lejano. A mí no padre no le guarde rencor, pero tampoco aprecie su forma de ser, comprendí que él tenía problemas con el mismo, no sabía controlar su fuerte carácter y mi mama siempre pagaba por todo eso. Ella nunca tuvo la culpa, así que decidió marcharse y hacer su vida, empezar desde cero, como si nunca hubiera tenido una hija, y a pesar de todo; Tampoco le guarde rencor. En cierto modo yo habría hecho lo mismo en su situación, pero si yo hubiera sido ella, me hubiera llevado a mi hija conmigo. A ninguno de ellos les guarde rencor, ni los aprecie. Y mucho menos me encariñe.

La noche que conocí a Riley, casi pierdo la cabeza por él. Pensé que se preocupaba por mi salud, se mostro tan amable aquel día, era tan guapo, no pude evitar sentirme atraída por él, y estuve dispuesta mentalmente a darle lo que yo pensaba que él quería. Pero el sentimiento no duro por mucho, porque poco rato después de haber comido aquella hamburguesa, termine ahogándome con mi propio dolor, retorciéndome, quemándome y no precisamente de placer, como yo había pensado al principio. Para ese entonces Riley ya no era el mismo chico atento, amable y adorable. Eran como dos personas. Al final era ese vampiro que tenía la cabeza llena de órdenes, de reclamos y de mentiras. Era mi _jefe. _El me ordenaba lo que tenía que hacer y yo lo hacía por puro instinto se sobrevivencia. Así funcionaban las cosas en aquel lugar.

Alice carraspeo disimuladamente y volví de nuevo a la tierra.

-¿Siempre te metes en tu mundo verdad Bree? Estoy segura de que ni siquiera escuchaste realmente la linda historia de Edward y Bella. Bueno, te la platicare de nuevo. En el cumpleaños de Bella…

¡Oh por Dios santo! ¡No otra vez!

-Alice te escuche muy bien -Argumente interrumpiéndola-. Y se perfectamente que es lo que intentas decirme, pero créeme, esa vida feliz nunca ha sido creada para mí. Así que te agradecería mucho que dejaras de abrir ese agujero en mi estúpido corazón negro y muerto ¿De acuerdo?

La vampira con aspecto de duende me miro si habla. Después cerró la boca y sonrió, en su sonrisa demostraba que acababa de comprobar algo, algo que si yo de verdad quería seguir bloqueando, era mejor no preguntarle.

Pero ella no tardo en decírmelo.

-En verdad lo extrañas Bree -Susurro sorprendida, mirándome penetrantemente.

Muy bien, ya había cruzado la línea límite. Esa boca suya debería aprender a callarse de vez en cuando.

No se merecía esto, pero tampoco tenía por qué hacerme esto.

-¿Qué? -Le replique-, ¡Tú que vas a saber de eso!

Ella ni siquiera se ofendió por mi repentino comentario. Seguía sonriendo.

-Lo sé porque Edward estaba así, lo sé porque cuando nos marchamos de Forks y miraba el futuro de Edward en mi mente estaba igual que tu ahora, con esa misma expresión de anhelo. ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón Bree, lo más correcto es que huyas de este lugar. Sera por tu propia seguridad. Vamos a hablar con los demás.

Pero aun había un tema del cual no había hablado con Alice. Y no es que lo hubiera olvidado ya, simplemente no había llegado el momento.

-Espera -Le dije mientras esta se incorporaba para salir del lugar.

-¿Que pasa Bree? Aun no llegan los humanos, ni siquiera Bella, iré por ella hasta en unas horas.

-No, no es eso Alice. Quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué es? -Pregunto ella con interés.

-¿Qué pasa con mi "Don"? ¿En verdad existe?

Me miro divertida.

-No -Admitió ella con una sonrisa. ¿Acaso sonreía porque yo no tenía un Don? No pude evitar desilusionarme-. No existe, pero pronto existirá. Ahora vamos con todos, no hay más tiempo que perder.

Y no hizo falta preguntarle para darme cuenta de que no me iba a hablar más del tema. Vaya niña psíquica esta. Eso quería decir que yo lo tenía que descubrir por mi cuenta, y si no lo descubría pronto…

Regreso a mí una cólera que no había sentido desde hacía ya un tiempo, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar mi Don? ¿Y cómo es? ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Eso te hace diferente a los demás vampiros?

-Aunque debo admitir… -Comenzó a decir Alice. Yo reí mentalmente triunfante, no se resistiría a contármelo todo-. Que me sorprende que tu Don no apareciera en cuanto te transformaron, la gente que yo conozco tienen todos sus Dones después del cambio, tal vez algo mas cambiara en ti.

Mi sonrisa mental desapareció. ¿Eso era todo? ¿No pensaba decirme más que una de sus teorías sorprendentes?

No le conteste nada por el repentino disgusto. No me parecía justo que ella supiera más sobre mí que yo misma. Me incorpore para salir por la puerta color blanca y así salir a hablar con los Cullen sobre mi escape, Alice sería capaz de convencerlos y Edward, con tal de mantener a salvo a Bella, no le importaría que yo me fuera. Todo sería fácil.

Alice se me adelanto con paso veloz y pronto se perdió de mi vista, yo caminaba a paso humano, no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar con aquellos vampiros cien veces más viejos que yo.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la inmensa y lujosa sala, cuando un apetitoso aroma dulce se atraganto en mi garganta. Me pare en seco y olfatee por todo mí alrededor, sin mover más que un poco la cabeza tensamente para captar el olor. Solté un fuerte gruñido de satisfacción; de deseo, de sed. _La humana ya estaba aquí, y yo no tenía fuerza ni voluntad para detenerme…_

Mis piernas se empezaron a encaminar a la habitación de donde provenía ese maldito olor, el cual era mi perdición. Era obvio que era la más fuerte de todos los vampiros presentes en la casa, y con un poco de suerte, algunos tal vez estuvieran ausentes, así que mientras alguno de ellos intentara abalanzarse sobre mí, yo ya estaría a lado de la humana y entonces acabaría con ella en un solo segundo, o tal vez dos. No me tomaría mucho tiempo. Además sería sumamente fácil y ella ni lo sentiría.

Pero me volví a parar en seco al tener un segundo pensamiento bastante raro en esta situación de caza, aun tenía una parte de coherencia en mi cabeza, lo cual quería decir que mi cerebro todavía no se desconectaba del todo.

¿Qué pasaría después? Era más que obvio que ninguno me dejaría viva después de ese ataque. Lo más posible era que incluso no me acercara a ella ni un solo metro. Además hoy era la boda. Su gran día feliz. Y recapacitando aun más, lo más probable sería que muriera en el intento, toda la familia estaría cubriendo a Bella, mientras uno solo de ellos me arrancaría la cabeza de un tirón.

Muchos dicen que es mejor morir en el intento, pero este no era el caso. No para mí.

Alice estuvo a mi lado con los ojos como platos, un poco asustada. Después miro por encima de mí, así que supuse que estaba teniendo otra de sus visiones. Yo aun estaba demasiado tensa, no me movía y en cuanto pensé lo razonable deje de respirar, no estaba en mis planes morir ahora mismo. Tenía algo que practicar antes.

Alice por fin hablo, aliviada.

-Por un segundo te vi toda destrozada Bree, ¿Qué fue lo que pensabas hacer?

No respondí. No necesitaba dentro de mi cuerpo ningún olor dulce, no necesitaba esa ostentosa y caliente sangre… Me tense aun mas, mirando de reojo a Alice.

-Relájate -Susurro ella-. Bella no está aquí, su olor esta por toda la casa porque Edward esta todo el día con ella. Pero ella aun debe de estar dormida, no te preocupes Bree, debes relajarte. Además ya tomaste la decisión de no hacer nada malo hoy, eso es un buen comienzo.

Fue cuando me digne a mirar por la gran ventana de vidrio transparente que había en el pasillo, cuando me di cuenta de que tenía razón, aun ni siquiera había amanecido. El simple instinto de cazar me cegó de ver que era imposible que la humana estuviera en esta casa a esta hora. Entonces me relaje, dejando que de nuevo el olor se quedaba en mi garganta, lo saboree como si hubiera acabado de beber su sangre.

-Nos están esperando en el comedor, vamos -Dijo ya más animada cuando vio que relaje mi postura, como ella me lo había pedido.

Me encamine, pretendiendo ir detrás de ella. Pero ella señalo con su mano hacia delante, incitándome a ir primero. Después de poner los ojos en blanco, camine con velocidad, como debí haberlo hecho desde el principio, llegue en menos de un segundo al comedor, nunca había entrado en este lugar, pero ni siquiera me moleste en recorrerlo con la mirada. Esos lujos ya no me interesaban.

Todos estaban patéticamente sentados, esperando por Alice y por mí. Alice llego a su lugar y se sentó a lado de Carlisle, lista para hablar, pero cerró la boca al notar que yo no tomaba asiento. Volví a poner los ojos en blanco a tiempo que me sentaba, lejos de toda esa familia un poco más raros que yo.

Ni siquiera mire alrededor cuando me di cuenta de que se veían menos de 7 vampiros. A lo mejor era Edward que se había quedado con Bella.

Agache mas la cabeza tratando de no hacer tanto espacio.

-¿Entonces qué opinan? Supongo que ya se pusieron al corriente -Dijo Alice a toda su familia.

-Es lo correcto, no debemos poner el peligro a los humanos -Dijo una voz amable, la cual la localice como la de Esme.

-Definitivamente -Secundo Carlisle.

-Yo no pienso poner a Bella y a sus amigos en peligro en absoluto -Anuncio Edward, sorprendiéndome al escuchar su voz después de mucho tiempo, después de aquel día en que me salvo la vida.

-Yo conozco lugares apropiados para ella, tal vez sería seguro que se quedara en una de las casas que Emmett y yo comprarnos para irnos por separado. Además ahí no corre demasiado peligro como de costumbre.

La voz de Edward me había sorprendido con anterioridad, pero escuchar a Rosalie, la vampira rubia y hermosa decir eso, era más que sorprendente.

La mire como una boba por escasos segundos, pero ella ni siquiera lo noto.

-Entonces creo que está decidido -Afirmo Alice con entusiasmo. Mirándome a mí con una sonrisa-. Es todo, yo me encargare del resto. Pueden irse ya.

En medio segundo desaparecieron todos los vampiros del comedor, menos Alice. Me miro como si fuera una tonta que no había entendido nada.

-¿Qué? - Le recrimine mirándola desconcertada.

-Cuando dije "Pueden irse ya" me refería a que también tú te fueras.

Yo me iba a quedar a discutir con ella por haberme corrido de manera tan… Formal. Pero la verdad es que no tenía demasiado humor para eso. Así que solo asentí y salí rumbo fuera, pretendiendo tomar solo un poco de aire.

Cuando salí de la casa instantáneamente me lamente por haber sido tan tonta todo este tiempo que estuve encerrada en aquel sótano oscuro y horrible, cuando en realidad, podía pasear todo el día alrededor de la enorme casa, disfrutar del ruido del rio, ver mi piel a la luz del sol…

Me senté en las escaleras junto a la entrada, respirando el aire limpio, la casa ya estaba bastante preñada con el olor de Bella. Aquí no; aquí todo se lo llevaba el viento.

Me negué a seguir castigándome por todo lo que sucedió días o semanas atrás, o al menos por ahora. Necesitaba tener la cabeza bien fría de ahora en adelante, necesitaba cuidar más que nunca mis movimientos. Ahora no solo estaría vigilada por los Cullen, si no que posiblemente por los Vulturis y, de paso, por los lobos…

Escuche un ruido proveniente de las plantas que estaban al otro lado del río. A pesar de que mi vista era extraordinaria, ahora era realmente difícil ver qué era lo que estaba allá. Solo distinguí una figura alta. Con un solo movimiento me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia allí, preparada para enfrentarme a lo que fuera. Tal vez simplemente seria un desgraciado humano, espiando por la misteriosa casa de los Cullen -Si algo había escuchado de lo mucho que me platicaba Alice, era que todo el pueblo los miraba con miedo, los Cullen eran los misteriosos de este lugar- Esa figura se encontraba detrás de todos los arbustos, yo alcanzaba a distinguir su figura por la sombra de la luna, la cual la atraía hacia mí. Pero no distinguía nada más. Sentía su penetrante mirada en mí, y estuve a punto de vacilar en cruzar el río para acercarme a lo que sea que fuera.

Pero de repente logre mirar sus grandes ojos, y me eche para atrás espantada, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Riley reencarnado. La figura misteriosa soltó un fuerte gruñido dirigiéndose a mí, pero luego se echo a correr por detrás de él, moviéndose ligeramente. Me prepare físicamente para cruzar por el rio, dispuesta a seguirlo, pero fui detenida bruscamente por una voz a mis espaldas.

-¡Bree! Vuelve aquí, necesitamos hablar de tu nuevo hogar. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Y si no fuera porque es Rosalie la que me habla con ese tono tan amable, me hubiera largado detrás de esa criatura desconocida.

No, no era una criatura desconocida; _Era un vampiro más._

_**Sus ojos infinitamente rojos lo delataron.**_

**Hola chicas!**

**¿Quién creen que era ese vampiro? **

**Como se les hizo el capitulo?**

**Q teorías tienen? Se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones, que piensan ustedes acerca del fic?**

**Bueno****, nos vemos luego, dejen sus comentarios!**


End file.
